The invention relates to a sealed connecting device between two housing end faces and, in particular, to a sealed connecting device between a motor housing and a pump housing.
The German Laid Open Print A1-42 35 962 discloses a hydraulic pump having a damp-proof, front-side seating between the pot-shaped rim of a pot-shaped motor housing of a commutator motor and a pump housing. For sealing purposes, a plastic brush-holder plate is disposed in the sealing plane, fitting with sealing lips pre-molded in one piece against the end face of the housing or rather against the pot-shaped rim of the motor housing.
It has also already been proposed (European Patent Application 94 107 424.7) for a similar motor-pump assembly, to provide the plastic brush-holder plate, which extends with its outer edge between the housing end faces being connected, with extruded-on sealing surfaces in its front area, where it contacts the rim of the motor housing or where it fits against the end face of the pump housing.
The present invention provides a sealed connecting device disposed between two housing end faces and includes a plate-shaped adapter, in particular a plastic brush-holder plate in the plane of the housing end faces, which can be simply produced and assembled for an inexpensive series application and, nevertheless, will provide a complete immersion seal-tightness, particularly for external connecting leads which pass through in the vicinity of the connecting device.